Knock it off
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Sonny and Chad decide to take a break from their relationship because of the show. But breaks are harder than break-offs. CHANNY. Chapter-fic as you wanted.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"You can't date the competition." - That's rule one in the rulebook of showbiz. So you are not allowed to go out with Chad Dylan Cooper, no matter how charming and cute he is. And not because he's a self-centered jerk who likes to hog the spotlight, but because he's the rival, he's the lead of the other leading show.

It's not in your heart's rulebook though. That rule goes something along the lines of "All is fair in love and war". Well, it _is_ love _and_ war in your case.

And you're torn.

* * *

"I'm breaking up with you." He blurted out in one breath. Liking her had taken so many misled, gone-wrong fights and quarrels. Asking her out had taken so many more misled, gone-wrong fights. And now breaking it off with her was taking every emotion he had been able to identify within himself. Which weren't that many, but it still hurt.

She blinked, caught off-guard. "What? Why?"

He sighed. "Sonny, I really like you but… this is not good for our shows…"

She should have seen this coming, and she did, but she was desperately trying to avoid this. Chad or show-slash-friends- what came first?

She sighed too. "I guess you are right… Gosh. I didn't think it'd be this hard to break off with _you. _It's like…"

"The fifth season finale of Mackenzie Falls, where Mackenzie has to leave town?" he offered.

"Yes." She nodded. "And isn't that show ever gonna end?"

"No. People can never get enough of THE Chad Dylan Cooper." He grinned, half-smug, half-sad. "It's hard for me too." he confessed. "I mean, if the shows weren't still going on, I'd definitely be going out with you."

And then she got an idea. "So you'll go out with me when the shows end?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well then, why don't we call this a break?"

He raised an eyebrow. "A break?"

"Yeah. You know what break is." She laughed nervously, trying to somewhat ease off the situation. "I like to _break_ my hand before my exam… Get it?"

"Yes. And yes." He nodded. "Let's call this a break."

"Okay then…" she trailed off nervously.

"Okay…?" he asked, unsure.

She shrugged. "Okay."

He shrugged back, unable to decide if a temporary-good-bye kiss was in order. "Okay."

She huffed. "Fine!"

He huffed back. "Fine!"

* * *

She thought it was going to be easy. Come on, how much longer could Mackenzie fall possibly air? One year? Once it was off air and no longer competing with her show, she could easily go out with him.

One year wasn't going to be that long or that hard. She was going to be busy with her career and her friends. He was going to be busy with his career and, well, his adorably irritating self. And then they were going to date, and maybe, possibly, kind of, sort of, try to go serious?

Taking a break seemed like just the perfect plan.

Well, until the newspaper printed that stupid picture of him kissing that wanna-be in the front page…

On second thoughts, breaks are more confusing than break-offs.

**

* * *

(A/N: like it? Should I continue? Please let me know!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The room around her did a 360 degrees spin, or maybe it was her head. Or maybe the whole world was spinning at the sudden, unexpected, intolerable news that made her whole life do a spin.

And since heart hearing was suddenly pinning while everything around her was spinning, she decided to spin a dice to decide what she could do next. 1 dot- she'd go talk to Chad. 2 dots- she'd go talk to Chad. 3 dots, 4 dots, 5 dots, 6 dots- she'd go talk to Chad.

She'd ask him what the heck is he doing, and what sort of twisted psychology he was pulling on her, and why he was doing that. If he answered correctly, getting down on his knees and begging for forgiveness, admitting that he made the biggest mistake of his life, fine. But if he didn't, she'd slap him so hard that it'd make him spin through 180 degrees, left and right.

She began to prepare herself for facing Chad. So she sat down on the floor, crying out as loudly as she did when she was dismissed from the Bosom Scout in a twisted spin of fate. Once she had conjured up enough tears to completely ruin her make-up and make her look like the Vampire Queen from their next skit, and once she was convinced that Tawni wouldn't take her eyes off the mirror to ask her what was wrong, she decided to just go ahead and meet Chad.

How hard could it possibly be?

* * *

"Yes, it is true." Chad told the reported, as the photographers flashed their cameras at him, and as he flashed his new expensive watch to the cameras, and not too subtly either. When was he ever subtle? And why should he be subtle now and not boast to the world about who he was dating? After all, that was the purpose of the whole dating thing. "It's true. I'm dating- SONNY!" his eyes almost bulged out of his skull, as he saw his ex-slash-future girlfriend, standing at one side of the room, dressed like a kid partying at Halloween, with the newspaper in her hand, and questions in her eyes. If he wasn't in front of cameras, and he wasn't always so perfect, he would have probably fallen down from his chair at her sight. When did Sonny become this intimidating?

"Sonny?" The cameras instantly turned to the girl, followed by gasps at how she looked, and then flashes. "You're dating Sonny?" the reporters asked all together, their words jumbled and incoherent.

"No I'm not!" Chad laughed loud. "I'm not dating Sonny! No!" his laughter ceased though when he noticed her nostrils flaring. Did this girl really not know anything about 'smiling in front of the cameras even when you're with your greatest enemy'? How did she make it big again? "I'm not dating Sonny." He completed in one breath.

"Then what is Sonny Monroe doing here?" one reporter asked, turning the attention back to her.

And that's when she snapped out of her trance. If she did not think of something quickly and act fast, there would be rumors-well, every rumor is real, and everything real is a rumor so- of her and Chad dating, and the tabloids would be spinning around her. Then her friends would become angry with her, her producers would fire her, and her dream of becoming the number one of mindless comedy skits would end.

"I'm not dating Chad!" she added quickly, followed by an awkward, 'I don't know what to do' laughter, "I just came here to hear about his dating life, like you guys."

"Why would you do that?" a reporter asked. "Do you like Chad?"

"No!" she laughed again. After he had sucked faces with that ugly duckling, she _definitely _did not like him anymore. "I don't like that! I came here because…. Because we're doing a skit on Hollywood dating next week!"

A reporter looked at her skeptically, and she wondered if these people have anything else to do than butt in other people's lives and invade their privacy. "And why are you dressed like _that_?"

"It's from my new skit called…. _'Non-water-proof make-up is in'_!" she made up quickly. "I'm planning to do it soon after I talk to my team-mates. You guys got the first and _exclusive_ look!"

And while the attention shifted to Sonny and her skit, Chad sat back, grumbling in his mind, as he wondered why exactly Sonny had come down there, and different ideas started spinning in his mind.

And suddenly, a break didn't seem like the greatest idea ever. Could a real-life romance possibly have a spin-off?

**

* * *

(A/n: if I didn't completely annoy you with my over-use of the word spin, please spin your mouse and hit the review mutton XD thanks for reading!)**


End file.
